Fantasies
by Nevosa
Summary: Hermione and Severus are about to get what they've both been dreaming about for months. Will it live up to their expectations? HG/SS Spoof of fluff fics.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was going to be late to her apprenticeship. Professor Snape would be irritated, and she couldn't stop a flush from crawling up her face as she rushed around to get ready. She'd been dreaming about him again, thoroughly caught up in the images of their bodies, slick with sweat, writhing on the satin sheets of her bedroom, of him filling her up entirely and satisfying every need she possessed … and she missed her alarm. Cursing her luck, she took off from her rooms at Hogwarts and was greeted by Severus's less than friendly gaze.<p>

Severus Snape had little patience for tardiness, but his lips still curled up in a smirk at the sight of her reddened face and averted eyes. He was pleased at her lateness because he was rewarded with her nervousness. _He_ made her nervous. He knew that, and he liked it. He enjoyed observing her responses as he loomed over her apprentice work with close scrutiny. He knew she trembled, though she of course tried to hide it from him. He luxuriated in her blushes, her hitched breaths, and every other little way she responded to his proximity to her person, to the sound of his voice, whether snide or praising, and to the looks he gave her.

Couldn't he just say something, just blow up or sneer or make some offhand comment at what a disappointing apprentice she was? She couldn't stand this silence. He was watching her, for what reason she couldn't imagine. She turned to walk to the ingredients cabinet without looking where she was going, and ran straight into him. Preoccupied with trying to calm her body's reaction to his presence, she'd actually not noticed that he'd been standing right behind her as she set up her cauldron. The blush she had felt earlier, well, it simply paled in comparison to the flames overtaking her face now. She expected a snide remark, and prepared herself before meeting his eyes. But there was no disdain in his expression, and she swallowed hard when she recognized the look on his face, that he looked – _hungry._

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain to me why did not arrive on time this morning?" He was uncomfortably close now. There was no mistaking that expression. Hermione began to sweat.

"Do you want the truth Professor?"

"I do not think it wise for you to lie, Miss Granger. Such disrespect for an authority figure would not bode well for my evaluation of your work here with me."

"Then see for yourself." She moved deliberately to look directly into his eyes. He saw what she intended and wordlessly entered her mind. Images and emotions were popping up and disappearing erratically, some of them ordinary, but others saying everything she couldn't put into worlds. That morning's dream was just one of dozens of fantasies Hermione had indulged in over the previous months in her apprenticeship. It was enough. He was certain of her desire. She was certain he would reciprocate.

They crashed into each other.

"Ooof!" Hermione huffed as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Er, sorry about that," he apologized, though his expression remained intense. He claimed her mouth with his own in a searing kiss.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Teeth."

"Oh, yes. My apologies."

His eyes were dark, alight with a fire of passion. She suddenly found herself in his arms, and she could feel his arousal pushing into her stomach. All thought left her, and she barely noticed him tugging her skirt up above her waist, then -

"Er, are you alright Hermione?"

"What? Yes, why?"

"Your … eyes, were glazing over. Are you sure you're paying attention?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Just … just put it in, will you?"

"Alright then, my dear." His hands sneaked up under her top, and -

"Ah! Gods, your hands are cold! No, wait, move the other way - "

He was suddenly inside her, and it was … even more awkward. She thought he might be poking her bladder, though she hadn't know that was even possible. She tried to angle herself backward to escape the discomfort, but -

"Hold still, will you -" He shifted to the left.

"Ow. That didn't feel good either."

"Hmm." He attempted to shift back until -

"This isn't going to work."

"No, I think not."

"We should … stop."

"Yes." He slipped out unceremoniously, and he hid himself completely back inside those billowing robes of his. How convenient for him. She straightened her skirt and smoothed down her top.

"Huh. Well, that was unexpected."

"Indeed."

"This is actually nothing like my fantasies."

"I cannot contradict you there."

"This is incredibly awkward … you've – you've touched my breasts."

"Not to mention the fact that my cock was inside you?"

"Er, yes, that too." She avoided eye contact.

"Is this going to be weird?"

"I can't imagine otherwise."

"Well then, there's little choice as to what we do next."

"Yes. I'm switching to Transfiguration."

"That is a wise choice. It'll be, er, Minvera then?"

Hermione nodded.

"She'll have a recommendation from me by the end of the day."

"I would appreciate that."

"Good day to you then. This never happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She left the dungeons, thoroughly disillusioned and in need of a new object of her fantasies. And now she was studying with Professor McGonagall. Damn.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: An idea that popped into my head a few days ago and I had take a shot at it: what happens when a quick and fiery hookup with your long-admired crush isn't as magical as you imagined? Also my first attempt at a spoof with this ship, so be gentle please.


End file.
